


Lucky Man - Synacky

by nickspizza



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Synacky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza
Summary: The one where Brian and Zacky are both best friends and soulmates.





	Lucky Man - Synacky

He has a pale skin.  
Large and deep green eyes when his hair doesn't try to hide them.  
An engaging and contagious smile in his lips that held the attention of anyone who stares, those piercings almost inviting you to kiss them.  
A sweet voice, always immersed in it's natural joy. His tattoos coloring every inch of his arms.  
It's hard to explain him, I could never describe him completely, not even all those qualities showing off when Zacky doesn't even realize.  
I miss his laughter and his good mood when he's not around and I need his presence to feel better when everything goes wrong. I miss his sweet and concerned words, his welcoming embrace, the stubbornness, his charisma, and all that wisdom.

I give a half smile when I see from afar the OC skinny punk walking carefree, seeming to search for something or someone.  
A crooked smile takes his beautiful lips when he finds me. His slightly pink cheeks and his eyes lighter than usual are a little tiny from sleep, revealing that he just woke up.  
Ah, if someone ever dare to destroy that calmness... I could kill, dismember them in most cruel way. Nobody in the world had or would have the right to mess with that kid.  
Not with my kid, my best friend, my Zacky.

"You're late." I say.

"It's Saturday, Haner. I'm still sleeping, actually." He says, stealing what was left of my cigarette, not even hiding my favorite smile.

"At least you came, even when I think that it's not of your nature to be awake at this hour." It's eight o'clock.

"I will always wake up early for you, Haner." His lips come to mine in a kiss and his big green eyes brighten my morning as we walk towards any direction.  
And without a word, I take his body into my arms, wrapping him like we always used to do. And during the sunrise, we kiss and then we say to each other how grateful we are to have whom embrace. 

Therefore I can say wholeheartedly that having him as my best friend and my soul mate, it's certainly the biggest sign that yes, I am a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this very old Synacky I wrote years ago and just felt like sharing it with you. I hope you like it. <3


End file.
